Lumineon
|} Lumineon (Japanese: ネオラント Neolant) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 31. Biology Lumineon is a fish-like Pokémon with dark blue scales. Its eyes are deep pink, and its face and eyelids are light blue. It has two pairs of large pectoral fins that resemble butterfly wings. These fins have wavy, light blue markings around the edges, and the lower pair is longer on the female. There is a band of light blue running vertically around its body. Its tail is long with a deep pink spot at the tip, and it has a pair of light blue pelvic fins. Lumineon usually makes its home deep in the ocean, where it walks along the seafloor using the fins on its chest. This behavior helps it to avoid predators. Lumineon attracts its own prey by using the patterning on its wing-like fins, and typically competes with for food. In the anime Major appearances Lumineon's debut anime appearance was in Up Close and Personable! where it lured Pokémon to it with its glowing fins. Zoey's Finneon was revealed to have evolved into a Lumineon in Last Call — First Round!, where it was used in the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival alongside . Minor appearances Lumineon first appeared in a brief cameo in The Rise of Darkrai. Multiple Lumineon made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Two Lumineon appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Crasher Wake was shown using a Lumineon in a battle against when he was a young Trainer. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations , , , , and , Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Canalave City, Valley Windworks ( )}} , , and ( ) Routes , , , , and , Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Canalave City, Valley Windworks ( )}} }} |} |} and , P2 Laboratory (Fishing in )}} , , and , P2 Laboratory, Virbank City, Virbank Complex (Fishing in )}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Puel Sea}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area= }} |} |} |area=Beach: Echo Valley}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 2}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 335}} |area=Fairy Land: Rippling Shoal (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=457 |name2=Lumineon |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * For unknown reasons, Lumineon is unable to learn via TM in Generation VI, while its pre-evolution does. Origin Lumineon seems to be based on a , but it also possesses wings based on actual , something the butterflyfish does not. In its Platinum Pokédex entry, it is stated to walk on the seafloor using its fins, similar to a . It exhibits according to its Diamond, HeartGold, and SoulSilver Pokédex entries, suggesting a possible inspiration in fish with this ability such as the . Its appearance and long fins also share some resemblance to a . Its name suggests it may be based on the . Name origin Lumineon is a combination of ''luminous and neon. Neolant may be a combination of neon and lantern. In other languages . The name can also be derived from . }} External links |} de:Lumineon fr:Luminéon it:Lumineon ja:ネオラント pl:Lumineon zh:霓虹鱼